


Truth or Dare

by RedBirdBella



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint doesnt know how to play nice, Clints playing a kids game, F/M, Natasha first days at SHIELD, Natasha is suidical kinda?, Natashas playing human chess, heavy petting possibly, i am going to do the next chapter, just trigger warning there, posting this is just my way of making myself write that, some flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBirdBella/pseuds/RedBirdBella
Summary: After Clint is assigned to guard Natashas cell he decides to pass the time by playing games but Natasha doesn't understand how to play by the rules.





	1. Chapter 1

"Well Ms Romanoff you must love me I've heard you've been up to mischief" He was back announcing his obnoxious presence but still Natasha manages a smile.

"That doesn't sound like me now does it" 

Clint shrugs jacket jumping up past his shoulders, "now why would you try to seduce the guards knowing id be your guard as punishment?!"

"Well I was always taught to focus on the weakest link"

A dopey smile passes over his face "that's funny tell me another one"

"No. I'll give you a free tip though. Guards usually go outside of the cell"

"I want to keep a close eye on you. Special treatment for my favourite girl"

"Don't you see better from a distance hawk?"

"Not Hawkeye now I'm Clint-" he leans forward offering her his hand to shake "No? Suit yourself. I thought we could play a game to past the time, truth or dare- its when-"

"I know."

"Good I'll go first"

"No"

"It'll be fun"

"It'll be torture. I've already had one integration I'm not about to have another one" Clint huffs out a half-hearted laugh

"Funny. you must be the KGB's greatest comedian. I'm starting to like you Red"

"That's not my name"

"I know." He says nonchalantly "Now come on, Truth or Dare I'm feeling-" he pauses for a second to build suspense and to annoy the redhead further "Dare"

"Kill me"

"Excuse me"

"I dare you to kill me"

"Oh, there must be some miscommunication- its a game. you know Ga-me. Its meant to be fun, if you can feel such a thing"

Natasha keeps her stare even not giving up. 

"Right, ok, truth it is-"

Natasha stays silent focusing on how far away Clint's hand is from his gun, 

"Tell me why you haven't killed me yet"


	2. Chapter 2

Clint smirks staring the Russian down, “Would your ego prefer it if I said you seduced me? Is that what you’d like? What you think?” The laugh that follows is dry and bitter, “I was paid to take out a threat and I didn’t see one. Can’t take out a threat that’s not there”

“You should be shot for your stupidity”

He pretends to be shot, face dissolving into imagined pain, clutching his chest dramatically. Идиот.

“That really hurt Red, I do have feelings you know”

Natasha smiles, “Oh you haven’t heard, Russians don’t have feelings”

“Unfortunately, hearing isn’t a talent of mine. Your turn?” 

The flirtatious smile still plays across her lips, legs starting to swing, but she says nothing.

“Come on. I was just starting to have fun.”

“We can still have fun Clint” she purrs leg pushing at the bottom of his trousers edging them slowly upwards. 

“Interesting. Solid 4 out of 10 for that one, not very creative, little cheesy. Could do better. Good delivery though and you remembered my name?!”

She snorts, “And you wonder why I wish for death, your insufferable” 

“You're fascinating, anyone ever tell you that?” Clint says joining the one-sided game of footsie being played against his legs. 

“Not twice” she leans forward. Now, this was fun. Toying with the hawk, someone finally close to her level. Her next moves had to be considered, maybe this game could serve a purpose after all. 

Bite lips. Look up. Easy now he’s a professional. Think. Look innocent. 1 second. 2 seconds. Chest out. BINGO. 

He swallows with difficulty. Nerves or – something - more enjoyable? Natasha can’t tell – yet. Time to play his game. 

“Truth”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Идиот means Idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

"why are you here?"

"to gaze into Hawkeyes baby blues." Natasha says with a smile bordering on predatory.

"Aww now I'm discovering why you’re such a good seduction," Clint leans forward on his hands smiling sweetly "Now tell me I'm pretty"

"I don't need to keep seducing you sweetheart, you've got me handcuffed and, in my bedroom, I just need to let nature take its course"

"See I think some of these lines are getting lost in translation here because that was awful and just so you know I'm more likely to be the one wearing the handcuffs darlin" He winks dragging his toes down the inside of her foot. 

"Oh, now I'm starting to think this could be the start of the night of your life"

"Confident, aren't you Natasha? That is your name is it?!"

"I always get my man" Natasha purrs.

"Is that why your here?"

"I didn't really have a choice" She says examining the table between them. 

"Now Natasha I don't want to blow my own trumpet here but I’m exactly the type of man you eat for breakfast so what gives-"

"I guess its fated, two star cross lovers-"

"You know they both kill themselves in that right"

"Yes, a true romantic comedy"

“There’s a word for women like you”

“Bitch? Whore?”

Clint sighs “Nope, damaged”

“Damaged?!” Natasha growls.

“Yes, I’ve watched you longer than I think you realise. As long as we had the same target, I was happy to let you do your thing I’m lazy like that, I guess. But I’ve watched. I’ve watched the way you scrub your hands to the bone to remove the blood of your marks, I’ve seen you sobbing when you kill-“ Clint says voice growing in venom. “2 years I have followed you so since you won’t answer my question, I get to choose a new one. Your truth Natalia Romanov, Black Widow, is to tell me why you spared that child’s life in Berlin?”


End file.
